


Jack's best friend

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 1920s, M/M, Photography, Present time, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: This story starts with Jack, a weevil and a stranger.Starts in 1920.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 17





	Jack's best friend

It was a night in 1920 and there was a weevil problem. Jack had been called out to get it and bring it back to Torchwood. After an hour search, he couldn't find it and cursed. The others wouldn't be happy if he came back empty-handed. He walked back through the park, just minding his own business when someone called him over. He was a handsome young man, wearing a suit and his face was frantic. 

"I'm so sorry sir, but could you help? My wife has gone into labour." His hands were slightly shaking and his face looked nervous. 

Jack inwardly sighed. Just what he needed, but he couldn't really refuse. "Alright, lead the way." The young man led him out of the park. "Couldn't you find a midwife?"

The young man shook his head. "The midwife was delayed and told us she wouldn't get to us in time. This is our first child so I haven't got any idea of what to do." 

They rounded a corner and the young man brought them into a nice-sized house. Jack had thankfully had experience delivering babies, but that was sometime in the thirty-sixth century when he was partnered with Centuri Day in the Time-Agency. She didn't know she was pregnant until she gave birth. They were on a deserted island on a planet 50000 light-years away so he had to act as midwife. 

The two of them went into a bedroom where a pretty young woman lay in the bed. Jack didn't want to know what pain she was experiencing. Anaesthetic wouldn't be indented for over twenty years, so he would just have to work with what he had. "Get some hot water and towels. Then get up here as quick as you can. Your lovely wife needs a hand to hold and unfortunately, I only have two. I'm gonna need both of them."

The young man nodded frantically and ran downstairs while Jack calmly spoke to the wife. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness by the way." He didn't say it like he normally would. He was trying his best for her to forget the pain. Trying to be the primary word.

"Catrin Jones." She barely managed.

Jack smiled. "Lovely name. Now I want you to try and breathe normally. Can you do that?"

She tried to nod, but the pain was getting to her. 

"Try not to worry too much. It will be worth it in the end." He told her. He checked some vital things before he began. The young man came back up with the things and set them down next to Jack before going to sit by Catrin. Jack looked at his expression and rolled his eyes. He was going to have to calm him down as much as his wife. "What you are hoping for?" He asked, but he wasn't really listening. 

"We don't mind. Catrin and I were thinking Llewella for a girl and Gareth for a boy." He told him. 

Jack nodded. "Ok." He looked up to Catrin. "This is going to be the hard bit. I need you to push hard, but you need to keep breathing and you have to try not to pass out."

It took almost two hours to fully deliver the baby who had turned out to be a healthy little girl obviously now called Llewella Jones. Jack looked at his watch and knew he was going to get an ear full from the others. 

The young man then surprisingly, then gave him a quick hug. "Thank you so much, sir. I never introduced you. I'm Ifan Jones."

Jack grinned. "Nice to meet you, Ifan Jones. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He was back to his usual flirty self. 

"Captain?" Ifan asked. "Not every day you get to meet one of them. Why don't you come for dinner some time as a thank you." He offered.

Jack's grin grew bigger. "It would be a pleasure. I have to go now."

It took ten minutes to say goodbye to the family. The 1920s and everything. 

Jack left and went to the hub in which he got shouted at because he took too long. 

* * *

Jack spent a lot of time over at the Jone's. He quickly became Ifan's best friends and came over nearly every afternoon for tea. He watched little Llewella grow quickly and taught her a few things. 

By the time it was 1924, Catrin had fallen Pregnant again and she decided they didn't need a Midwife since they had Jack. Soon it was time for the new baby to arrive into the world and they took their places. Llewella had to stay downstairs for the entire thing and Ifan went to get the hot water and towels. This birth was quicker than the last one and soon, Catrin gave birth to a little boy. They decided to call him Jack Gareth Jones. Originally, Jack was supposed to be the middle name but Gareth Jack Jones didn't have the same ring to it. 

Llewella was thrilled to have a baby brother and told everyone she would look after him for forever. 

At some point after Gareths birth, Ifan had discovered that Jack couldn't die. He also found out that he worked for Torchwood, which nearly made Catrin tell him to go an never come back. Jack understood why. His job was dangerous and he didn't want anything to happen to the Jones's so he left for a month, but Ifan told him not to be silly and asked him to come back. Catrin was still a bit weary but Jack promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to them or their family. 

* * *

It was one afternoon in 1939 and Jack had come over for dinner. He had never changed in the nearly twenty-year he had known them, but Ifan and Catrin looked the 47 years they were. Jack said that with the coming war, he wouldn't have them for very long. 

Gareth would have to fight once he was the right age and Jack would do anything in his power to keep his promise. 

* * *

By the time it was 1942, Jack was in the front line and looking over this group. He was in charge of looking after twenty young men, including Gareth and he made sure they were careful, not making any unnecessary risks. Gareth for some reason didn't appreciate being watched over by his parents' best friend and tried to go against his commands. 

Jack had to die three times to save him from getting shot and Gareth still tried to go against him. In the end, Jack sent him home because it was getting too dangerous. 

* * *

At the end of the war, Jack went back to Cardiff and Checked into Torchwood for an hour before going to the Jones's. Both Llewella and Gareth had moved out and found places in the city. Llewella had found herself a young man, but Jack knew that wasn't true since he had accidentally found her kissing her girlfriend under a tree. Jack pulled her into a corner where they couldn't be seen or heard and spoke to her.

"You've gotta be more careful Lew." He told her.

She sighed. "You're not going to tell mam and Tad are you?"

"Why should I. What you get up in your own time is your own business." He put his hands in his pocket.

Llewella looked relieved. "I'm sorry Jack. Normally I would be more careful, but I haven't seen Julia since she went to help out with the ambulances at the beginning of the war."

"I understand." He watched her face. "You don't have to wait too long before we don't have to hide?" She was the only one who had found out he was from the future.

"1967. Technically." He watched a bird fly overhead. "I'll leave you to it then. Just remember to be cautious." He left her there and made his way to the Torchwood hub. 

* * *

It was 1950 and Jack was taking a visit to Gareth and his wife Heledd. He didn't go to see them as often since Gareth still didn't like him much. He was only going today because they told him to. He knocked on the door and Heledd answered. He stepped in they the two of them went into the sitting room, but he didn't sit down. 

Gareth looked at him. "Jack." 

"How are you doing Gareth?" He asked him.

Gareth stood up. "Brilliant. We have some news. Elie's having a baby."

Jack grinned. "That's great. You'll make a good Father."

"I imagine I will be." He said. "And being a Father, I want to make sure the baby is safe, so I need to ask you to stay away." 

He paused a second but nodded. "If that's what you want."

Gareth smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile. It was almost cruel. "I want you to stay away from my entire family. That means my parents, any possible Grandchildren, Nieces or Nephews. You're dangerous Jack Harkness. You don't age and you can't die but everyone around you dies. I've been looking you up and people die where ever you go. If I find out that you're near any of my family, then I'll hunt you down and you are going to wish that you are dead."

Jack didn't know what to say. "If that's your wish."

"You see Jack. I'm going to raise my children right. I don't want anything abnormal interfering with their lives. Everyone should be the same. A man should marry a girl and have children. They should get a normal job and wear respectful clothes. You brainwashed my parents into thinking that everyone can be different, but I won't let you poison get to my brain. I'll raise my children right and then my grandchildren and so on."

Jack crossed his arms. "What if your children want to be different?"

"I'll slap it out of their heads. I'll do what I must." He said. "It's your fault, Harkness. You messed up my family. Now get out of my house."

Jack went and he never came back. He didn't see Ifan or Catrin or Llewella anymore and he kept a very wide birth from Gareth, healed and their new child. Jack kept himself to himself and worked for Torchwood.

* * *

Over the years he met people, had a fling with them, kissed almost every Cute Welshman he could and caught aliens. Soon enough, the thought of the Jones's went became distant though he never forgot. 

He secretly went to an Ifan's funeral in 1970 and to Catrin's a year later. 

Llewella and Julia died in 2000 because of a gas leak. He turned up to their funeral too.

* * *

18th June 2008. Present time.

Ianto had received a letter from his Tads will. Inside were a few photos from years ago. The oldest one was of his Great Grandfather in 1929. With him were a nine-year-old girl and a five-year-old boy. He assumed that was his Grandfather. Next to Ifan Jones, was a man and that man was Jack. 

Ianto sighed and made his way to the hub. He pocketed the photo on the way so he could ask his lover questions.

He made coffee for the five of them and placed them on the respective desks before heading to Jack's office. He opened the door, putting both coffees down and handed him the photo.

Jack looked at the photo and smiled. "I wondered where it went. Where did you find it?"

"My Tads will." He said.

Jack nodded. "And your dad is?"

"Evan Jones. Born in 1950." Ianto informed. "But you already know that."

The immortal sighed. "Do you want to know the real reason why I didn't let you work here, to begin with?"

"I was under the impression it was because you didn't want to associate yourself with Torchwood London," Ianto said.

Jack paused. "That was part of it." He looked at the time. "Sit down Ianto. I have a story to tell." 

Ianto did as he said and Jack told him everything. From the moment he met his best friend, right down to the moment he died. 

"You just can't stay away from us can you?" Ianto grinned.

Jack just smiled. "I know." A thought came to his head. "He was right though. People do die where ever I go. One of these days it'll take you and I would never forgive myself."

Ianto walked around the desk and pulled Jack into a hug. "It's not you Jack. It's the Job. And I don't blame you for anything."

Jack helps. "I don't deserve you."

Ianto didn't say anything until he thought of a way to distract him. "What was Ifan like?" He pulled away slightly so he could see Jacks face.

Jack grinned. "My first impression was somewhere along the lines of, 'He's cute. I wonder if he's go for a drink.' He looked a lot like you but you're cuter. And hotter."

The two of them laughed. 

"I should've known that would've been the first thing you thought about," Ianto said.


End file.
